


For Science!

by SpaceIdiot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Breast suckling but not breast feeding, First Time, For Science!, Genderfluid Character, Gentle Sex, Intersex Character, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Physical Disability, Porn with Feelings, Religious Guilt, Self-Hatred, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, mention of sexual assult, religious trauma, shame surrounding sex, sort of PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Entrapta makes an unusual proposition to Hordak.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 78





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get mad about the way I talk about Catra, most of this fic is sort of from Hordak's perspective, and he doesn't like her very much, so she's not always cast in the best light. I don't hate Catra, I'm just trying to be true to what I feel like Hordak would be thinking/feeling.
> 
> ....Smut in later chapters lol

Entrapta sat her cup down and looked across the table. "I want to see you naked."  
Hordak nearly dropped his spoon. "You - what?"  
"For science!" she said, leaning forward. "We've had the clones living on Etherea for nearly a year, and I have almost no knowledge about their biology. It's ridiculous!"  
Hordak blinked down at the table. "I am not like the other clones," he said. Without the constant help from Prime, Hordak had slowly reverted back into his original form, as he had been when Entrapta had first met him.  
"Yeah I know," she said, "But that makes you even more interesting!"  
Hordak was flushed. "No one but Horde Prime has ever seen me naked," he said quietly. "But I suppose, if it’s for science…"  
"Fucking hell, Hordak," Catra sighed as she walked into the lunch tent. "She's saying she wants to fuck you."  
Entrapta slammed her mask down in embarrassment as Hordak growled, putting his ears back. Catra held up her hands.  
"Sorry," she laughed, "You can't have a private conversation in a public place and get pissed when people hear you."  
"I guess you're right," Entrapta said, still with her mask down.  
Hordak looked down at his lunch. "I'm not very hungry.” With a huff, he pushed his chair back and left the tent.  
A cold wind hit him as he walked out into the dim air of Beast Island. After Horde Prime had been defeated, he, along with many of the other clones and Horde soldiers, had been sent there to clean it up, as part of their penance. After almost a year, they'd made some pretty good progress. In all honesty, he’d enjoyed the work. Entrapta had created armor that made him strong and sturdy enough to do all the work he was required to do, and it was satisfying to be able to do something useful.  
Catra had spent her community service with Adora, but Adora had recently come to Beast Island for an inspection, and Catra, of course, had come along. Hordak could not say he was happy to see her. He still hadn't forgiven her for sending Entrapta away during the war. He knew Entrapta had, and that she wanted him to as well, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it.  
He wasn’t angry that he was sent to Beast Island to work - it felt good to finally be doing something helpful with his life. But he was angry that Catra got to stay with Adora, instead of being sent off for community service like everyone else. At least Entrapta was on the island doing research. She was really the only person there who really spoke to him. He understood why. He was a monster. He’d destroyed so many lives - even the lives of the Horde soldiers. And to the other clones he still seemed like an error, a lesser being, something to be pitied. He understood that too. He’d fought so long to make everyone think he was so much better and stronger and tougher than he knew he actually thought he was, but at this point he’d given that all up. He knew now, even though he had been ignorant of it before, that he had been the villain. There was no reason for anyone to like him.

And yet… There was Entrapta.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra chuckled, and sat down next to Entrapta.  
"Girl, that's not how to get into a man's pants. I'm a lesbian and even I know that "for science!" doesn't actually work."  
"I don't want to - get into his pants!" Entrapta barked, her hair coming around her to form a sort of protective shell  
"Whatever,” Catra shrugged, “You do you."  
Entrapta grabbed her tiny lunch, preparing to leave the tent.  
“Hey…”  
Entrapta lifted her mask when Catra spoke that time. Her voice had seemed much softer than usual.  
“Entrapta,” Catra said hesitantly, her ears put back. “I never actually said I was sorry and… I really am. Sorry, I mean.”  
“It’s okay,” she smiled, “Well, no, it’s not really okay, but I do forgive you. I got to do some incredible research while I was here!”  
Catra laughed. “You really do know how to make the best out of a bad situation, don’t you?”  
“I guess so,” she replied. She’d really had to. Her whole life had pretty much been a series of bad situations, and what kind of life would it be if she didn’t try to make the best of it?”  
“You should uh... go after Hordak,” she Catra said after a minute.  
Entrapta looked up. “You really think so?”  
“Yeah, I do,” Catra said. “He likes you a lot. You know, he almost killed me when he found out that I’d sent you here. He absolutely lost his shit. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so angry.”  
Entrapta flushed. It felt a little odd, hearing a story about someone almost killing someone else as a sign of affection for her. She turned, tiny lunch in her arms, and started to leave the tent. One tendril of her hair shot back and gave Catra a playful little pat on the head.  
“Thanks!” she squeaked, darting out the door.  
She made her way as quickly as she could to her tent, laying her lunch out on the floor and starting to eat it as she began to speak into her recorder.  
“Catra seems to think I should pursue relations with Hordak. Despite my protests that I did not in fact want to fuck him, I think she saw through me. But Hordak didn’t really seem very excited about the idea. I don’t want to push him. He said he’d let me see him naked, for science, but I don’t think he actually got what I was trying to get across to him.” She stopped for a moment. “If no one but Horde Prime has ever seen Hordak naked, does that mean…” her voice trailed away. “Is he a virgin?”


	3. Chapter 3

Entrapta knocked gently on Hordak's door, and waited for his response, her stomach churning a little.  
“Come in,” she heard him say after an excruciating amount of silence.  
When she went in, she saw him sitting on his bed, slightly hunched over. He’d taken his armor off, setting it aside on his work table at the other side of his room. He looked so vulnerable without his armor, frail even.  
“Entrapta,” he said, looking up at her and running his long fingers through his tuft of blue hair.  
“Hi,” she smiled, using her hair to inch towards him.  
“About what you said earlier -”  
“Yeah, about that,” Entrapta interrupted. “I don’t want to push you to do something you don’t want to do, and -”  
“I’ve thought about it, and I want to do it.”  
Entrapta stopped, her mouth falling open slightly. “Really?” Did he understand what she actually meant, or did he still think this was a science experiment?  
Hordak took in a breath. He’d been sitting in his room for the past hour debating with himself about this. But he’d finally decided he wanted to do it. “I realized that I have no knowledge of Etherian biology,” he said, “And I was wondering… if while you examine me, I could possibly examine you as well.”  
Entrapta flushed. “Oh! I, er, I mean, yeah!” Her heart was fluttering wildy. But she still didn’t know if he meant sex, or just science.  
“As a scientist,” he continued, “I cannot believe I have allowed myself to go so long without learning more about those around me. But I never really had anyone who would be willing to go through with this kind of experiment before, so I suppose I never would have had the option anyways.”  
Entrapta’s heart sank a little. He sure sounded like he meant just science. But she was nothing if not a scientist, and she hadn’t lied when she said she was interested in the clone’s biology. Sex certainly was not the only thing on her mind.  
“So, for science?” she asked, just to check.  
“Y-yes,” he said, a little confused why she was asking again. “If it is an experiment you are interested in.”  
“Yeah,” Entrapta said. “When do you want to do it?”  
“Oh, well,” Hordak rubbed the back of his neck a moment. “I was thinking… now?”  
Entrapta nodded. “Works for me!” she said, starting to undo her pants. She was disappointed that he didn’t get that she wanted to have sex, but she wasn’t ever going to turn down a science experiment. “I’m interesex,” she began, slipping into full science mode, “So I’m a little different from the average Etherian female. Now, not all interesex people are the same, and not all male and female people look the same, either. I guess you know about trans and nonbinary people? Are there any trans or nonbinary clones? I mean probably not, huh? At least not while they were still part of the hive mind. Cause you’re clones of a guy, so I guess you’re all guys, right?”  
She dropped her pants, revealing a pair of purple underwear with a lace trim.  
Hordak didn’t look at her for a moment, putting his ears back. She tilted her head.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked softly.  
“I’m not… a guy,” he said quietly.  
“Oh! I’m sorry,” Entrapta said, kicking off her pants and shoes so she could sit down on the bed next to him. She put her hand on his knee. “So… is there something you’d like me to change that I use for you? Like, pronouns or anything? I guess since you chose Hordak as your name, that’s probably the one you want to keep? Or do you want me to call you something else? That’s fine too!”  
He looked up at her. “You’re not angry?”  
“What? Why would I be angry that you’re not a guy?” she asked.  
He lowered his head into his hands. “It is part of my defect,” he sighed. “It must be.”  
“No, no!” Entrapa said, wrapping her hair around him in a hug. “It’s not a defect! I promise. I’m intersex, and I identify as a girl, and that isn’t a defect for me, so why would it be one for you to not identify as guy?”  
“Horde Prime was disappointed in me. He said so. He said that my affinity for the feminine was disgusting.”  
“Horde Prime was a psychotic cult leader, who abused you and the other clones in tons of ways - his opinion doesn’t count.”  
Hordak’s ears flicked, and he glanced up at her without saying a word.  
“Aww, Hordak… oh! I mean, if it’s okay for me to call you that?” she corrected.  
He nodded. “Yes, it is the name that I prefer. I was nothing but “Little Brother” before. It did not suit me. It is not that I altogether dislike being called “Brother” it is just… not enough.”  
“I’m not totally sure I understand,” Entrapta said.  
“I think that I may be both, or, at least sometimes… oh I don’t know,” he growled, frustrated.  
“No it’s okay!” Entrapta said. “You don’t have to understand right away. We can work through it together.”  
Hordak smiled. “Thank you,” he said softly. “And, as for pronouns, for now at least, we can stick with he/him. Just having you know… that I’m not a man, is enough for me.”  
Entrapta gave him a hug. “Anytime you want me to change anything to make you feel better, you let me know, okay?”  
Hordak nodded. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not intersex, but I'm doing research (plus, Etherians aren't exactly human), but if you're intersex and I write anything offensive or very wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it!  
> Also, just saying, he/him genderfluid/nonbinary people are valid - people don't have to change their pronouns if they don't want to <3


	4. Chapter 4

“So, do you still want to go on with the experiment?” Entrapta asked.  
“Yes,” Hordak nodded. “As long as you are willing.”  
“Oh yeah, definitely,” Entrapta smiled. “This is exciting! Alien biology! Fascinating!!"  
Hordak chuckled, carefully standing and starting to undress. He wasn’t wearing all that much to begin with - a sleeveless black robe with an open back, reaching just to his ankles, with slits that came up on either side at his thighs. He simply undid the ties at his waist, and it fell to the floor.  
Entrapta’s eyes trailed over him. No nipples. She’d guessed he probably wouldn’t have them, since clones had no need to reproduce, it made sense that something unnecessary like that would be bred out, but she was surprised to find no evidence of traditionally male genitalia. His marble skin, almost leathery on his arms and legs, seemed to get softer and a bit fuzzy at his stomach and leading down between his legs. She crept forward, sitting on her hair.  
“Fascinating,” she mused, whipping out her recorder. “Hordak seems to have no noticeable sexual characteristics at all!” She poked his stomach. “Soft. I wasn’t expecting his stomach to be soft.”  
He ran his hand over his stomach in an almost defensive manor.  
“Oh it’s not a bad thing to be soft!” Entrapta said. “Soft is good. It protects the internal organs. Which makes me think! Since I can’t dissect you, you’re going to have to describe your internal organs to me.”  
Hordak tried not to laugh. “This isn’t fair, you’re getting to examine me, but I am not getting to examine you.”  
“Oh, right!” Entrapta laughed. She tossed her recorder down on the bed and pulled off the rest of her clothes, except for her mask, which stayed propped on the top of her head, and dropped them on the floor with her pants and shoes. “Tadaa!” she said, “An Etherian intersex person who’s biology leans towrds female.”  
A very odd sensation overcame Hordak. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His whole body went hot, and he could feel his face flush. Something started to sturr in his abdomen, and his chest felt tight. He suddenly felt like he should not look at Entrapta, but he also felt like he really, really wanted to.  
Entrapta did a twirl. “What do you think?”  
“F-fascinating,” he stammered, trying to compose himself. She was unlike anything he had ever seen. “Those, on your chest,” he said, “Breasts, yes?”  
“Yeah,” she replied. “Most Etherian girls have them. But not all.”  
He nodded. “You are very muscular.”  
“Thanks,” she smiled. “Comes from crawling and twirling around everywhere with my hair - can’t exactly bend over backwards and upside down if you don’t have strong abs. So, my heart is here.” She started to describe her internal biology, pointing out the location or her different organs. “Now do yours.”  
And so he did.  
“I have two hearts,” he began, pointing out their locations. “If one is injured, I can actually survive, although it would require me to stay in bed. Most clones could continue with one while the other healed, but my defect makes it impossible.”  
Entrapta looked at him compassionately. She tried to tell him how perfect he was to her, but he never seemed to be able to fully come to terms with his disability.  
For the next few minutes, they continued to describe their internal biology to each other, Entrapta making notes in her recorder.  
“So, I guess clones don’t really have much body hair?” Entrapta asked.  
He shook his head. “I, as an early copy of Horde Prime, still retain this.” He ran his hand over the fuzz on his stomach. “But the other clones do not. What about Etherians? Is your body hair similar to what the others have.”  
She shrugged. “Some Etherians choose to shave their legs and underarms and pubic area, but honestly that always kind of seemed like a waste of time to me.”  
“I think that yours is beautiful,” he said, before he realized the words coming out of his mouth.  
Entrapta flushed. "Oh, thanks!" she smiled. He'd just called her beautiful. That was… completely new.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters with the religious guilt/shame around sex, and has slight mention of what sexual assult.

"So, I was curious," Entrapta said, "You don't seem to have any visible reproductive organs. Most amab people have visible reproductive organs. Doesn't your species?"  
Hordak shook head. "I do not know."  
Entrapta looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
"I know nothing of my species outside of Horde Prime and the other clones." He hesitated. "Horde Prime had a retractable penis, as well as an area for…" his voice faded and he looked uncomfortable. "Insertion of… other objects."  
Entrapta felt slightly amused at how he said it, but also a little concerned by the fact that he knew so much about what seemed to be Horde Prime's sexual practices.  
"But I am not the same as Horde Prime. Would you like to… see?" he asked quietly.  
"See?" Entrapta breathed, feeling very hot. "Your…"  
"Genitalia," Hordak said. "I believe it is the only part of our bodies we have not yet discussed."  
"Yeah, sure," she said. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"  
Hordak nodded. "You are the only person I would trust with such an intimate knowledge of my body," he said.  
Entrapta smiled, flushing. "I trust you too," she said softly.  
Hordak turned and pulled the blanket from his bed onto the floor and carefully sat down, leaning back against his bed. He swallowed below slowly starting to open his legs.  
Entrapta sat down opposite him. "Fascinating," she said as the light fell over what looked like a tiny clitoris at the head of several soft folds of skin. "You anatomy far more resembles that of a female Etherian than that of a Male Etherian."  
"Really?" Hordak said brightly.  
"Yeah," Entrapta said, dipping her head, "Do you have a vaginal opening too?" she asked.  
"A - what?" Hordak said hesitantly.  
"You know, like you said, a place for…. Inserting other objects… between the urethra and the anus."  
"I'm not - I don't know," he said, squirming a little.  
"You don't know? You've never touched yourself?" She felt embarrassed as soon as she asked the question.  
Hordak went red and he put his ears back. "No," he said, almost harshly, "I never touched myself." There was no place for self pleasure in the service of Horde Prime, he thought to himself.  
"Would you be okay with my inspecting closer?" she asked.  
Hordak almost felt dizzy. "I - yes, if you want to."  
She looked up at him, making eye contact. "So you're okay with me touching you?" she double checked.  
He nodded. "Yes," he said breathlessly.   
Entrapta smiled. "I'll be gentle, I promise."  
He gasped as her cold fingers grazed his sensitive folds, touching the little raised nub at the top of his genitalia, where Prime's penis had been, making him squirm a little. She looked up at him.  
"It's alright, keep going," he said.  
She ran her fingers between his soft, dark folds, finding them wet and silky with a short of thick, translucent liquid. Hordak bit his lower lip, holding in a moan. He could not let her know what he was experiencing. He was not supposed to feel this way. It was disgusting. Sinful. Forbidden. This desire. It was reserved for Horde Prime. Clones were only allowed to satisfy it for him, if he so desired.  
"This," Entrapta said, holding up her fingers that were wet with his liquid. "Is it always wet like this, or…?"  
Hordak flushed. She'd guessed. Of course she had. It was like there was a war going on in his mind. Part of him wanted to yell. Tell her to go away. Leave him alone. Stop making him feel like this. But the other part of him, the part he thought might be winning, wanted him to beg for her fingers, her mouth, to feel and taste every inch of her body. He turned his face away, hot with shame.   
“Another defect,” he said.  
“What do you mean?” she asked softly.   
“That… feeling,” he said. “We’re not supposed to have it. It is reserved only for Horde Prime. Only he may feel and be satisfied."  
Entrapta hesitated. “You mean… like… sexual feeling?” she said, not looking Hordak in the eyes.  
“All other clones have no more sensation in their genitals than they do on any other part of their skin,” he explained. "Yet I… am cursed with this." He vaguely motioned between his legs.  
“Cursed?” Entrapta said. “But this is exciting!”  
Hordak flushed, putting his ears back. “How is it exciting?” he barked angrily.   
Entrapta threw down her mask, shrinking away at his tone.  
“I-I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “I didn’t mean to yell. But I do not understand what you mean.”  
“Well, I…” Entrapta used her hair to lift her mask half way up, peeking out from underneath it. “I’d sort of been hoping… I mean…”  
“Catra was right,” Hordak said, his eyes widening and his ears flicking.  
Entrapta pulled the mask the rest of the way off. “M-maybe, I just… what are we, Hordak?” Entrapta asked.  
“What - I do not understand the question,” he said.  
“Are we… a couple?” she asked, her voice barely audible.  
Hordak’s breath hitched. He felt an odd tingling in his groin, causing him to squeeze his legs shut. “I…” his voice faded slightly. “I don’t know. Would you like to be?”  
Entrapta nodded. “I like you a lot,” she said. “I think I might… even love you.”  
Hordak’s thin lips parted. “You could… love me?” he asked faintly. “But how?”  
“How?” she asked, straightening, her hair pushing her forward slightly. “You’re incredible! You’re smart, you’re curious, you're tenacious! And… you’re nice to me.” Entrapta crept a little closer to him. “Hordak, my entire life, people haven’t ever taken me seriously. They’ve seen me as weird, annoying, irritating… but you, you weren't like that. You saw me for who I was, and valued that. You never tried to change me, or tell me I was messed up or weird. You accepted me, right away, for who I am.”  
Hordak looked down. “You are a brilliant scientist, and a good person. Anyone who can’t see that is blind.”  
Entrapta reached out a bit of hair and lifted his chin. “And don’t get me started on how sexy you are,” she smiled.  
“Sexy?” he flushed, putting his ears back. “I’m not sexy!”  
“You are!” Entrapta said. “You’re so tall, and lean, and your curves are just… gods, I just want to run my hands up and down every inch of you. Your skin is so beautiful, like marble, so kissable… Hordak,” she said, “I want to move this past science. I want to touch you like a lover, not like a scientist. I want to make love to you. Can I make love to you?”  
Hordak’s hearts were beating so wildly in his chest he thought they might burst right out. The space between his legs burned with need “Y-yes, yes,” he stammered. “P-please do. F-fuck me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the smut begins!

Entrapta could hardly believe her ears. "Really?"  
Hordak nodded eagerly. "Please!"  
She didn't need to be told again. In a split second she was on top of Hordak, using her hair to hold her up slightly so she didn't put too much weight on his fragile body.  
"Oh Hordak," she breathed. "I've wanted this for so long."  
He cupped her face with his hands. "Why did you never tell me?"  
She flushed. "I didn't want to push. I just… was getting really desperate to know if you felt the same way I did, so I thought I'd try the "for science!" rout. Catra didn't think it'd work."  
Hordak growled slightly. "Forget about Catra," he said, "Kiss me."  
Entrapta leaned her forehead against him for a moment, breathing in his musky scent, before she gently touched her lips to his. He kissed her back eagerly and sloppily, his big hands finding their way around her body. One took ahold of her ass, while the other slid around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She ran her hands up his chest, slowly starting to grind against his thigh. His mouth opened against hers as she pressed her tongue inside, desperate to find out what he tasted like.  
"Ow!" she suddenly yelped. Hordak pulled back, looking horrified.  
"What did I do?" he gasped.  
Entrapta giggled. "Be careful with those claws of yours, they can cut through stone, I'm pretty sure they'd make mince meat of my ass."  
"I- I'm sorry-" he stammered.  
"No, it's ok, baby," Entrapta cooed, cupping his face and kissing his nose. "Just don't squeeze quite so hard, maybe."  
He nodded.  
"Now," she said, trailing a finger down his chest, "Where were we?" With a wicked grin, she slipped her fingers between his legs.  
Hordak moaned, his eyes flickering shut and his head tilting back. "Entrapta, oh!" Her fingers teased his sensitive clit, which had grown slightly raised and hard with arousal. "I had… no idea… it would feel… so good…" he managed to say.  
Entrapta smiled. "I'm going to find out if you have an opening," she said, pushing her fingers down into his folds.  
Hordak gasped, his hands clenching at her, trying to stay sane and not hurt her while pleasure surged through his body. She massaged her fingers around, gently searching his dripping folds, when she found a slight indentation. She pressed on it, the tip of her finger slipping inside, causing Hordak to let out a low, guttural moan.  
"Oh you make such perfect noises," she hummed. "Is it okay if I put my fingers inside you?"  
Hordak nodded enthusiastically, unable to form a coherent enough thought for verbal communication. Entrapta used her hair to tilt his head towards her so she could look him in the eyes as she slowly and carefully pushed one finger inside him. Hordak's mouth opened and his eyes widened, a half stifled groan slipping from his panting lips. Entrapta felt his hot, tight hole contract around her fingers. She very gently pulled her finger out, then pushed back in, becoming aware of noticeable ridges along the inside of his opening. She pushed in and out, very carefully and very gently, to make sure she didn't hurt him. With every movement, she coaxed obscene little noises from his lips. When she felt him loosen up enough, she added a second finger.  
She looked up at him. Hordak had slumped back against the bed, his breath coming in quick gasps.  
"Could you… do that faster?" he stammered.  
Entrapta grinned. "Why of course I can!" She picked up the pace, leaning forward so she could once more capture Hordak's mouth with hers. As she pushed her fingers in and out of him, she moved a tendril of her hair to play with his clit.  
"Oh, oh, fuck!" Hordak gasped. It was more than he could take, and with a sudden moan and squirm, his opening squeezed around Entrapta's fingers so tight she barely move them. She kept the movement up on his clit, feeling him shake beneath her, his claws digging into her skin. Was he cumming, she wondered? "E-entrapta," he moaned into her mouth. She felt a sudden surge of hot liquid release the tightness around her fingers, and he almost screamed as his orgasm exploded inside him, sending waves of pleasure through every inch of his body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mention of sexual abuse

Hordak panted, trying to catch his breath. Entrapta was crouching between his legs, examining the hot, creamy substance on her fingers.  
"Your cum is different from mine," she said, ever the scientist. "More like that of an amab Etherian, but," she looked between Hordak's legs, "A lot more of it. And hotter."  
She trailed her fingers over the space under his hole where his liquid had spilled when she'd removed her fingers from him. She held her fingers up to the light, before popping them into her mouth. Hordak flushed, watching her taste him like that.  
"Mmm," she hummed, eyeing him impishly. "Not as salty as Etherian cum, which is nice. It's almost musky. I love it."  
Hordak felt the space between his legs tingle, and Entrapta noticed his hole clench, forcing more of his cum to start dropping onto the floor.  
"I've made… quite the mess," he breathed, looking between his legs. He had no idea his body could do that. No idea his body could feel anything like it had.  
Entrapta grinned. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste on the floor like that," Entrapta said.  
"You want a sample?" Hordak asked, slightly confused.  
"Not like you're thinking," she said. She used her hair to push herself closer to Hordak. "I want to lick you clean," she whispered in his ear. "Can I do that, Hordak?"  
Hordak let out a little moan, a shiver going through his body. "Mmm, yes."  
She lowered herself between his legs, kissing the inside of his thighs. She started to gently lap at his folds, sucking on them slightly before pressing her tongue deeper to find his hole.  
"Oh, gods, Entrapa!" Hordak started to squirm, still so incredibly sensitive that her every touch was electric. He was just thinking he might cum again, when she pulled back.  
"How am I supposed to clean you up if you just keep getting wet again?" she teased.  
Hordak flushed. "Entrapta," he said softly. "You've made such incredible love to me… what about you? How can I return what you gave to me? I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."  
"Aww, you're so sweet," she said, wrapping him in a hug.  
Oh, he thought to himself, the sensation of her breasts pushed up against him was very nice.  
"I don't think it'd be a great idea for you to finger me like I did you," Entrapta said, "My insides are pretty delicate, and your claws could tear right through me."  
Hordak looked a little sad. He wanted to feel her, make her feel just as good as he had.  
"But!" she said, "I have something back in my tent that could help. Just gimme a couple minutes!"  
Entrapta stood, pulling on enough clothes to make her inconspicuous, and darted outside. Hordak sat there, waiting, feeling confused and a little chilly. While he sat there, alone, a full realization of what had just happened came upon him. He suddenly felt hot with shame. He looked down at his naked body, sweaty, with cum pooling between his legs. He wasn't supposed to do that. It was forbidden. Disgusting. Was he going to break every single rule that Prime had set for him? Or were some of them really there for his own good?  
Hordak pulled himself up from the floor, wincing as he felt his cum drip down the inside of his thigh, reminding him of his transgression. He grabbed a blanket from his bed and covered himself. No one but Horde Prime was allowed to feel this way. It was a clones job only to serve, never to be served. He growled, pounding his hand down on his table, groaning as he felt pain shooting up through his weak arm. Pathetic. A disgrace. He dropped down into the chair at his table and dropped his head into his arms.  
A few minutes later, Entrapta came bouncing back into the room. "It's kinda like a glove!" She said, holding up the things she'd brought. "But the fingers are textured to heighten the sensation of -" her voice tailed away as she saw Hodak crumpled at the table. "Hordak?" She said softly. "Are you okay?"  
"I am a disgrace," he mumbled into his arms. "I am corrupted. Disgusting."  
Entrapta darted to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "No, no no!" she said. "You're none of those things!" Her stomach churned. She felt guilty, her hair drooping. Maybe she'd pushed him too far too fast. "I'm so sorry I made you feel this way…"  
Hordak looked up. "None of this is your fault," he said firmly. "It is all my transgression. It is a natural thing for you to desire. But for me it is a perversion of my design."  
Entrapta wanted to hold him, but she was afraid he might not want that right now. "That's not true, Hordak," she said. "You're not a perversion, and neither is your desire for sex. It's a perfectly fine and natural thing. Sure not everybody feels that way, but it's a totally ok thing if you do."  
Hordak looked at her, his inside churning. "P-perhaps," Hordak said. Was she right? Could he really experience that level of freedom?  
"It's true," she said, "You're wonderful. You're precious! And nothing about what you just did makes you a bad person."  
Hordak looked at her. "Really?" he said, his voice so faint and small it hardly seemed to come from him at all.  
"Really," she repeated. "Really really! You're my favorite thing in the whole wide world!"  
Hordak choked out a note of laughter, stifled slightly by his attempt to keep from crying. She was… incredible.  
Entrapta sat on her hair, taking Hordak's hand in hers. She'd put her gloves back on to go outside, but now she'd taken them back off.  
"Can I ask you something?" she said gently. "About how Prime treated you and the other clones?"  
Hordak shrank back into his blanket slightly. "What do you want to know?" he asked.  
"You said earlier that only Prime was allowed to be satisfied sexually. And that clones were only there to serve. Did Prime… abuse you and the other clones?"  
Tears rose in Hordak's eyes. "It was our calling to serve him," Hordak said. "Whatever that meant at the time."  
"Oh… Hordak I'm so sorry," Entrapta breathed, feeling almost sick. She didn't know she could hate Prime any more than she already did. "Did he… hurt you?" she asked after a moment.  
Hordak looked down. "He never wanted me," Hordak said. "But I… often saw him, with my brothers. He told us that it was an honor to be chosen. Some clones viewed it that way. Some did not. But none of them had a choice."  
Entrapta wrapped herself around him, hair and all, wishing so desperately that she could heal every hurt that he had. "I wish I could help you feel better," she said.  
Hordak took his massive hand and cupped her little face. "You," he said, "Are the only thing that freed me from Horde Prime's tyranny. Without you…" He gently touched his forehead to hers. "You have redeemed me, Entrapta."  
Entrapta's eyes filled with tears. "Ohh," she said softly, pulling Hordak even closer. "I love you. I love you so much!"  
"I love you too," Hordak whispered.  
"What do you say," she said gently, "If we just cuddle up and take a nap?"  
Hordak smiled faintly. "Yes, I would like that."  
Entrapta led him over to the bed and wrapped them both up in blankets with her hair. Her warm body was pressed up against him as he wrapped his arms around her. He'd never felt so safe in his entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry it took me so long to get around to writing this!

When Hordak woke up, it took his brain longer to remember what had happened than it did for his eyes to look around the room and see their discarded clothes, and then to hear Entrapta's gentle snores coming from the other side of his bed. He jolted awake, scrambling out of the bed. He was about to start yelling when Entrapta rolled over and opened her eyes.  
"Morning," she yawned. "Why'd you jump outa bed? We have off today, we should cuddle." She reached out her hands and wiggled her fingers.  
His hearts were beating wildly as the memory of the night before slowly returned. It had been truly remarkable. Some feelings of shame still lingered, but they were far overshadowed by the feelings of warmth and safety and love that he felt. He crawled back into bed.  
"For a moment I forgot what happened last night," he said, pulling the covers up. "But when I remembered…" his voice trailed off. Entrapta was momentarily anxious. "I am so happy," he said. "And I love you so much."  
Entrapta squealed with joy, pouncing on top of him and wrapping him up in a hug. She started to pepper him with kisses. "I love you so much too!" she said, snuggling up to him. "I could stay here forever."  
Hordak smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I never thought…" he started. "I never thought I would ever experience something like this."  
She propped herself up to look at him, trailing a finger over his sharp jawline. "You mean like, loving somebody?" She asked.  
"Yes, and having them love me." He was silent for a moment. "I had no idea that I could feel love like this. I mean, of course I love Imp, but I did not think I could feel love like this."  
Entrapta leaned forward and kissed his chin.  
"I can't say I ever really thought I'd have this either," she said. "I hoped, but I never really thought I'd have the time."  
Hordak smiled. "I am glad you took the time," he said.  
Entrapta smiled, laying her head on his chest. "Me too. Really happy!"  
They fell quite briefly, just enjoying each other. Hordak couldn't help but let his minx stray to the previous night, and he found himself thinking about how wonderfully she'd made love to him. The way her mouth had tasted, and the way her fingers had felt inside him. He thought he could get very used to doing things like that, even though it had felt so foreign the first time.  
"I have had a thought," he said, feeling suddenly very anxious.   
"Yeah? What thought?" she asked.  
"Last night," he paused and cleared his throat. "I was never able to return the pleasure you gave to me. Perhaps I could do it now?"  
Entrapta flushed bright red. "R-really?" she asked, half sitting up. "Are you sure you're ready?"  
He nodded. "Yes," he said quietly. "I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."  
Entrapta squeaked, feeling a shiver of arousal go through her. "Ahh! I'm so excited!"  
Hordak smiled, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Entrapta stood naked before him. He marveled at how she seemed so perfectly at ease in her own body.  
"You've seen all this," she said, grinning, "But!" She crawled onto the bed, leaning back and spreading her knees. "You haven't seen this yet!"  
He stared at her, eyes wide with arousal. She looked much the same as he did, though where he'd had just a little nub, she had what almost looked like a very small penis, erect with arousal, nested in her thick, curly lavender hair. His mouth watered, feeling a desperate desire to put his mouth on her, anywhere, everywhere.  
"May I… may I lick you?" he asked.  
Her whole body shivered with arousal. "Oh my gods yes," she breathed. She'd noticed when they'd kissed last night that his tongue was rough, though not quite as rough as a cat's, and she ached to feel him draw it over her.  
He crawled closer to her, towering over her, yet somehow seeming so small as he dipped his head to her collarbone. He trailed his tongue over her skin, causing her to moan faintly. He did it again, getting the same result and loving it. His hands found their way first to her waist, then he raised them to her breasts. The soft mounds fascinate him, and he massaged them as he licked his way across her skin, reveling in her taste.  
"You can suck my skin too," she said, her hands wrapping around him and trying to feel every inch of his skin.  
Hordak hesitated, not entirely sure what she meant. He gave it a try, making a silly noise, and flushed. She giggled, encouraging him to try again. He did, this time sucking a little bruise onto her skin. He looked concerned.  
"I have hurt you," he said.  
"No, no," she smiled, "I like those. They're called hickeys. You can give me more if you want."  
Hordak thought, the idea of marking his mate, of people being able to know that she was his - he'd have to ask her to give him some too.  
He sucked and licked at her skin enthusiastically, feeling much of his fear melt away as her taste and smell filled his senses.He tasted her neck, collarbone, leading down to her chest.  
"Your breasts," he breathed, his face only centimeters away from them, his massive hands holding and squeezing the soft flesh. "What are they for? And these," he pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp in ecstacy. "What is their purpose?"  
"It's to do with reproduction," she said, hardly able to keep her train of thought as he continued to roll her nipples between his fingers, fascinated by the way they turned hard under his touch. "When we have babies, our breasts produce milk, and the babies suckle on the nipples to get the milk." She gasped as he squeezed her right breast. "But they're also pretty important in sex for a lot of people. They're really sensitive and it feels amazing when someone plays with them like you're doing, or kisses them, or even…" her voice faded.  
"Even what?" he asked, looking up at her.  
"When people suck on my nipples," she said breathlessly. "It feels so fucking amazing when people do that!"  
Hordak didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her ample breasts upward at the same time he dipped his head, capturing her right nipple in his mouth and suckling on it enthusiastically. She squirmed and moaned beneath him. It had been so long since she'd been intimate with anyone - since before the princess alliance had come to Dryl, and touching herself just wasn't the same. How Hordak had become so skilled with his mouth so quickly she had no idea, but he suckled at her breasts with wonderful enthusiasm. She was dripping wet with arousal as she slipped her fingers between her legs, gently stroking her enlarged clit.  
Hordak’s eyes had flickered shut. The sensation of suckling on her breasts was so foreign, but at the same time it was intoxicating. After a minute, he moved to her left breast, wondering if it would taste any different. Entrapta whined with pleasure.  
“Fuck, Hordak!” she sighed. She trailed her eyes over him and couldn't help but notice, as he knelt over her, that his own wetness was dripping down his thighs. He never would have guessed his species would be so messy.  
After a minute or two, Hordak pulled back. Entrapta made a noise of disappointment.  
"I would like to… to suck on that, if that would bring you pleasure," he said, pointing at her clit.  
She shivered and burned with arousal. "Gods, yes please!" She said, spreading her legs further.  
Hordak glanced over at the textured glove on the bedside table.  
"May I use that?" He asked.  
Entrapta nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes!"  
He reached over and grabbed it, slipping it over his massive hands and sharp claws. He looked back at her and licked her lips, his eyes wide and hungry, and crouched down so he could bring his lips only centimeters from her mound. She couldn't stop herself from using a stand of hair to guide his head down, so that he could open his mouth around her clit.


	10. Chapter 10

She gasped at the incredible heat of his mouth, his rough tongue circling around her arousal. He purred softly, the vibration stimulating her deliciously.  
“Oh, oh Hordak!” she moaned. “That feels… so good!”  
He sucked at her clit, spurred on by her praise, as two of his gloved fingers sought out her opening. He found it, and pushed inside. She opened easily for him, groaning out his name as he began to thrust his fingers in and out, trying to mimic what she had done for him.  
“Gods, how did you learn so fast?” Entrapta breathed, pleasure surging through her as he sucked her clit and fucked her gently with his fingers. For a moment she wished he had a dick, so he could really fuck her good and hard, but then she remembered the variety of dildos she had back in her tent, and decided at some point she’d see if he wanted to try a strap on.  
“Can you speed up a little?” she asked, desperate for more stimulation.  
He pulled back from her clit, making a tiny popping noise with his mouth. “With my fingers?” he asked.  
She watched a bit of saliva mixed with her own juices drip down his chin, and shivered with arousal.  
“Yeah, yeah with your fingers!” she begged. Her mind was getting foggy with desire. Right then she wanted nothing more than him, only him, and always him.  
He nodded, starting to fuck her faster. Without his armor he wasn’t very strong, but his long fingers curved just right to hit that perfect spot. She fairly screamed as he did, and he momentarily hesitated. She grabbed his wrist with her hair.  
“Don’t stop!” she gasped. “Keep going!!”  
And so he did. He stared down at her hungrily, her body writhing beneath his fingers. He reached out his left hand and grabbed her breast, massaging the soft tissue in his large hand, finding her nipple and pinching it.  
“Hordak!” she groaned, feeling her orgasm rise. Her whole body tingled with pleasure, pooling in her groin. Her clit throbbed, desperate for stimulation. “S-suck my clit?” she asked.  
“Your -?” he looked down. Oh she meant that… he bent his head, crouching down so that he could take her back into his mouth. He picked up a perfect rhythm, fucking her and sucking her, driving her amost crazy.  
“Yes, yes!” she cried, “Fuck Hordak you’re perfect, perfect - ah!”  
Her body shook as her orgasm wracked her, pleasure surging through her body, all the way down into her toes, till it seemed to burst inside her, causing her to scream and writhe. Hordak sucked her and fucked her through the very last surges of her orgasm, till she was gently pushing him back with her hair.  
“Fuck, fuck Hordak I can’t take anymore,” she breathed, still shaking. He sat back, mouth and hand wet with her juices. “Gods,” moaned, grabbing him and pulling him down to kiss her. She opened her mouth against his, tasting herself on his tongue. “I love you,” she murmured against his lips.  
He moaned softly, suddenly realizing how incredibly aroused he was.  
“Mmm, I wanna fuck you so bad, Hordak,” she whispered.  
He let out a faint noise. “With your fingers again?” he asked eagerly.  
“I was thinking… with a dildo?” she said softly.  
He tilted his head. “With a… what?”  
“Oh, it’s like… a fake penis. You can strap it onto yourself and use it to fuck people, or you can just use it on yourself.”  
“Oh,” Hordak breathed. “And you’d like to fuck me… with that?”  
She nodded. “I have a bunch in my tent. I could go get some and you could pick - I have lots of good beginner ones that wouldn’t hurt you!”  
Hordak felt a shiver or arousal go through him. “Yes, yes I would like that.”  
Entrapta popped up on her hair. “Yay!” She gave him a kiss. “I’ll pull on some clothes and go get them now! Oh!” She gave him a devious grin.  
“What?” he asked, feeling a tad nervous.  
“You should touch yourself while I’m gone,” she hummed, taking his hand in hers.  
He felt his stomach churn a little. “Touch… myself?”  
“Yeah,” she grinned. “You can play with your clit -” she pointed between his legs. “That’s that. Or you can finger yourself with the glove. Do what feels good.”  
He nodded. “I will try it.”  
“Then you’ll have to tell me what you think of it when I get back,” she teased.  
He flushed, watching her quickly throw on her clothes, give him a wink, and then dart out the door.


End file.
